Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of mobile devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
Within wireless communications systems, base stations may periodically send data, such as voice data, user data, and/or control data to mobile devices residing in wireless networks. In some instances, a mobile device may receive multiple sets of data, sometimes from multiple base stations in the same wireless communication system. For example, a mobile device may maintain multiple subscriptions at the same time. Benefits may be realized by improving how mobile devices maintain multiple subscriptions.